Hold Me, Guard Me!
by Megumi Yoora
Summary: Felicia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa dan sederhana. Namun, ternyata dia adalah seorang Putri dari Kerajaan Vargas yang sekarang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang aneh yang ingin merebut kalung tanda penerus Kerajaan Vargas darinya! Chapter 2 Update!
1. The Beginning of All

Chapter 1 - Prolog

...

"Felicia! Cepat bangun! Sudah jam 8.30, lho!"

Teriakan seorang pria maskulin begitu mengusik tidurku. Terpaksa, aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku.

Kugosok mataku dengan menggunakan punggung tanganku. Lalu kukedipkan mataku. Kulirik jam yang bertengger di dinding dengan manisnya.

"Jam ... 8.30 am yah?" gumamku pelan.

"Veeeeee~!"

...

**Hold Me, Guard Me!**

**Disclaimer :**

Axis Powers: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hold Me, Guard Me! comic © Iwaoka Meme

Hold Me, Guard Me! fic © Megumi Yoora

**Warning:**

OOC, School Life, Human Names, Gender bending (fem!N. Italy, fem!/Romano, fem!Japan), Humor (maybe)

Don't like, don't read.

...

Detik itu juga, aku segera beranjak dari kasur. Yeah, sudah jam 8.30, sedangkan jam segitu aku seharusnya aku sudah ada di sekolah. Aku tidak mau terlambat pada hari pertama aku masuk SMA di Hetalia Gakuen!

Yang pertama kulakukan adalah mencari seragam sekolahku. Kubongkar seluruh isi kamarku hanya untuk mencari seragam sekolah berwarna pink dengan motif kotak-kotak tersebut. Namun, tak kunjung kutemukan!

Terpaksa, aku berlari menuju dapur, untuk menanyakan keberadaan seragamku pada Papa Luddie.

"Papa Luddie, liat seragam sekolahku, gak? Kok gak ada sih, ve?" tanyaku sambil terburu-buru berlari menuju dapur, tempat papaku sedang memasak untuk sarapan kami.

Papa Luddie-pria maskulin yang membangunkanku tadi-hanya bisa mengernyit kesal begitu melihatku.

"Felicia, yang kau pakai di balik piyamamu itu, seragammu kan?" tanya Papa Luddie sambil menunjuk ke arah baju dibalik piyama yang kupakai sambil meletakkan masakannya ke meja makan.

Aku hanya bisa cengo mendengar pertanyaan Papa Luddie. Lalu, kulirik baju di balik piyama yang kupakai.

"Veeee~! Thanks, Papa Luddie!" seruku panik sambil cepat-cepat berganti baju.

Papa Luddie hanya bisa facepalm dan sweatdrop melihat tingkahku.

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk mempersiapkan diriku. Dari mencari seragam, mandi, berganti pakaian, hingga sarapan.

Begitu selesai makan, Papa Luddie langsung memberikanku bento. Lalu, aku segera pergi menuju Hetalia Gakuen, setelah pamit kepada Papa Luddie, tentunya.

"Papa...! Aku pergi, yah!" seruku sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah.

"Hati-hati, Felicia! Kalau ada orang jahat, kabur secepat mungkin!" seru Papa Luddie. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu berlari secepatnya.

'Ukkh! Kalau naik bus, mesti nunggu 5 menit lagi! Kalau berlari, mungkin masih sempat! Aha, lewat jalan pintas saja!' pikirku dalam hati.

Dan satu-satunya jalan pintas menuju Hetalia Gakuen adalah turunan yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon dan semak-semak. Yeah, rumahku memang berada di perbukitan, sedangkan Hetalia Gakuen terletak di bawah bukit di rumahku.

Tak kuhiraukan ranting-ranting pohon serta semak-semak yang menghalangiku untuk turun ke bawah bukit. Yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah satu, datang tepat pada pukul 9 am di Hetalia Gakuen!

Namun, sepertinya ada halangan yang sangat berarti untukku. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang aneh berjubah abu-abu datang mendekatiku. Aku tidak tahu dari mana orang aneh ini muncul, tetapi sepertinya dia punya niat jahat terhadapku.

Aku berusaha menjauhi dia sejauh mungkin, sambil berusaha menuruni turunan yang penuh pepohonan dan semak-semak. Namun, ia lebih cepat dariku, sehingga bisa mengejarku dengan mudahnya.

Ditariknya kerah kemejaku, membuatku limbung. Lalu, leherku ditahannya menggunakan lengannya.

"Khukhukhu ... Ketemu juga, Feliciana Vargas! Cepat serahkan kalung tanda penerus Kerajaan Vargas!" serunya sambil mengancamku dan mengacungkan pisau ke arahku. Tu-tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya! Namaku Felicia Beilschmidt, bukan Feliciana Vargas! Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan 'kalung tanda penerus kerajaan Vargas'? Se-setahuku, aku tak punya benda seperti itu!

'Vee, dia benar-benar mau membunuhku! Burung-burung yang bertengger di pepohonan sana, tolong aku!' batinku sambil melirik ke kumpulan burung-burung yang bertengger di ranting-ranting pohon yang letaknya tak jauh dariku.

Detik itu juga, segerombolan burung-burung mengarah padaku, lalu mengerubungi orang aneh berjubah itu. Tiba-tiba, seorang berambut blonde serta berkacamata datang sambil menghajar orang aneh berjubah itu. Lalu, ia menggendongku menuruni turunan tersebut.

Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku, karena terlalu takut. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa sedang terduduk.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, yang kulihat adalah halaman sekolah, yang sepertinya ini adalah halaman Hetalia Gakuen. Serta beberapa murid yang sedang berolahraga.

Mereka tertawa kecil melihatku. Aku tidak mengerti, ada apa denganku? Apa ada yang lucu?

Lalu, seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut dirty blonde dengan style bob dan beriris hijau datang menghampiriku. Dibelakangnya, terdapat segerombolan anak yang mungkin berstatus sama denganku, murid baru.

"Kau Felicia Beilschmidt, kan? Datangnya kok telat?" tanya guru itu padaku. "Lalu, mengapa penampilanmu berantakan dan ada banyak sekali burung-burung di sekitarmu?" tambah guru itu.

Aku hanya bisa menahan malu. Jadi, mereka menertawakanku karena aku datang telat, dan berpenampilan berantakan serta dikelilingi burung-burung yang tadi kutemui dan kuminta untuk menolongku dari kejaran orang aneh berjubah itu?

Dengan wajah memerah-karena malu-aku berjalan menuju ruang kelasku. Begitu memasuki kelas, tatapan teman sekelasku seperti mencela-karena keterlambatanku-dan membisikkan sesuatu yang kutahu pasti itu adalah ejekan untukku.

"Baiklah anak-anak, ada lagi siswa baru, namun dia datang agak terlambat. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Namaku Felicia Beilschmidt, umur 15 tahun. Salam kenal, semuanya," ujarku sambil berusaha ceria. Namun, yang kudapat adalah kritikan pedas dari salah satu teman sekelasku.

"Huh, berani sekali dia datang telat, padahal statusnya masih murid baru!"

Yeah, kritikan itu meluncur dari mulut seorang gadis berambut cokelat diikat dua ke bawah serta memakai pita berwarna merah. Yang baru kuketahui bahwa nama gadis itu adalah Sey.

Kelas pun menjadi ribut setelah kritikan tersebut diluncurkan dari mulut Sey.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan ribut. Baiklah, Felicia, kau duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura Honda, angkat tanganmu," ujar Pak Edward-nama wali kelasku-sambil menyuruh seorang murid.

Kulihat, seorang gadis berambut sebahu dan berwajah oriental mengangkat tangannya. Aha, mungkin itu yang namanya Sakura Honda.

Aku duduk di kursiku. Lalu, kusapa teman sebangkuku itu.

"Hai, namaku Felicia Beilschmidt. Salam kenal," sapaku sambil menengadahkan tanganku ke hadapannya. Ia lalu menjabat tanganku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Namaku Sakura Honda! Kulihat tadi, kau dikelilingi burung-burung! Apa kau punya Animal Pheromone, yah?" balas Sakura sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya mengganggukkan kepalaku. Memang, Sakura benar. Aku memang punya semacam Animal Pheromone, sehingga bisa berinteraksi dengan binatang-binatang, serta bisa menjadikan mereka kawan.

"Benarkah? Sugoi! Selain dengan burung, dengan binatang lain bisa? Seperti harimau, ayam, kucing?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Hmm, bisa kok. Bahkan, dengan tumbuhan juga bisa," jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Yeah, selain Animal Pheromone, aku juga memiliki Plant Pheromone. Entah dari mana aku mendapatkannya.

"Keren! Ya ampun, enak dong, punya kekuatan seperti itu!" ujar Sakura tertarik.

Akhirnya, setidaknya aku punya teman di Hetalia Gakuen. Namanya Sakura Honda, gadis yang berasal dari Jepang. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, dan terlihat pemalu. Namun, ia sebenarnya adalah gadis yang periang.

Selama di sekolah, kami berbincang-bincang, dengan topik pembicaraan tentang Animal Pheromone-ku, Pet kesukaan, benda kesukaan, sampai hal-hal lainnya.

"Oya, tadi kamu lihat, gak? Cowok berambut blonde dengan ahoge mencuat ke atas serta pakai kacamata yang tadi ada di dekatmu?" tanya Sakura sambil meminum susu kotaknya.

"Vee? Cowok berambut blonde, ahoge mencuat ke atas, pakai kacamata, di dekatku?" tanyaku mengulang. Yeah, ciri-cirinya mendekati ciri-ciri orang yang tadi membantu menyelamatkanku dari orang aneh berjubah.

"Ya. Hmm, dia lumayan tampan juga. Apa hubungannya kamu dengan orang itu?" tanya Sakura.

Perlukah kuceritakan tentang penyerangan orang aneh itu ke Sakura, pikirku.

Namun, pada akhirnya kuceritakan juga cerita itu pada Sakura. Setelah mendengar cerita itu, Sakura menatapku kebingungan.

"Feliciana Vargas? Kok orang itu memanggilmu seperti itu? Sedangkan namamu adalah Felicia Beilschmidt," ujar Sakura kebingungan.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, vee. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia memanggil dengan nama itu," ujarku. Tunggu, Vargas? Sepertinya marga itu terasa familiar denganku.

"Kurasa kau harus berhati-hati. Siapa tahu saja orang itu masih akan mengejarmu," himbau Sakura padaku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Aku bingung, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku diserang orang aneh, yah?

...

"Aku pulang, vee!" seruku begitu sampai di rumah. Begitu kubuka pintu rumah, alangkah kagetnya aku. Tiba-tiba ada percikkan pita-pita serta kertas-kertas yang dipotong kecil-kecil. Lalu, rumahku yang masih sederhana begitu kutinggalkan, kini sudah terlihat begitu mewah. Sebuah sofa panjang yang terlihat mewah diletakkan di ruang tamu. Vas bunga mahal bertengger di atas meja kecil namun terlihat mahal. Berbagai perabotan sederhana lainnya sudah digantikan dengan perabotan yang terlihat mewah dan mahal.

"Ada apa ini?" ujarku bingung tanpa bisa berkomentar yang lain saking kagetnya.

"Vee!" teriakku kaget.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang lengan memelukku. Hal itu membuatku kaget, dan langsung berbalik ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang memelukku dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Aha, akhirnya kau pulang juga, Felicia!" ujar orang yang memelukku tiba-tiba. Betapa kagetnya aku! Ternyata orang yang memelukku itu adalah orang yang tadi menolongku dari kejaran orang aneh berjubah!

"Selamat datang, Feliciana! Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" seru pemuda itu sambil memelukku dengan erat.

"Veee! Se-sesak!" seruku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu.

"Ahaha … sorry, sorry! Habisnya aku kangen sekali denganmu," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku.

"Vee? Kangen? Memangnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyaku heran. Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini sebelumnya, mengapa ia mengatakan ia kangen denganku?

Pemuda itu membalikkan badanku. Terlihat senyum ceria di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum kecut.

"Jadi, kau masih kehilangan ingatanmu, yah?" tanya pemuda tersebut masih tersenyum kecut.

"Eh?"

Apa katanya? Kehilangan ingatan? Mengapa dia berkata seperti itu?

"Bercanda, hehehe … Kenalkan, namaku Alfred F. Jones! Aku adalah _bodyguard_-mu mulai hari ini!" seru pemuda itu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

Bercanda, kata pemuda itu? Tapi raut wajahnya yang terlihat sedih dan nada suaranya, tidak terlihat dan terdengar seperti candaan.

"_Bo-bodyguard_? Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung. Lalu, Papa Luddie datang menghampiri kami.

"Papa Luddie, aku pulang! Kok rumah kita jadi kayak gini? Juga, kenapa ada _bodyguard_?" tanyaku bingung.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaanku yang berturut-turut, kulihat Papa Luddie berlutut sambil membungkuk di hadapanku. Aku jadi bingung, mengapa Papa Luddie berlaku seperti itu?

"Maafkan saya, Putri Feliciana. Sebenarnya selama ini saya hanya melakukan apa yang dititahkan sang Raja pada saya. Sebenarnya, saya bukan Papa anda, melainkan saya adalah Ludwig Beilschmidt, pengawal pribadi anda, Putri Feliciana Vargas dari Kerajaan Vargas."

Vee? Apa kata Papa Luddie? Dia bukan Papaku yang sebenarnya? Lalu aku adalah Putri dari Kerajaan Vargas?

Apa maksudnya, vee?

…

Tsuzuku …

A/N:

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Megumi Yoora hadir kembali setelah hiatus cukup lama karena berbagai macam Try Out xD Ini fic Multichap pertama saya di FHI! ^w^/

Yeah, saya tahu, sebagai siswi kelas IX yang baik dan benar (?), seharusnya saya belajar lebih giat untuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti UN minggu depan, bukannya memikirkan status hiatus saya dan membuat fic! Aah, masa bodoh deh! Habisnya saya udah frustasi gara-gara mesti menahan hasrat (?) untuk membuka laptop dan melakukan segudang hal yang bisa saya lakukan untuk me -refreshingkan diri (ah, banyak cincong lu!). Akhirnya, saya bisa mengetik fic ini dengan menggunakan HP tercinta (ah, capcus lu!)

Btw, fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik karya Iwaoka Meme, dengan judul yang sama. Ceritanya menarik, saya senang dengan alurnya. Nah, saya jadi ingin membuat fic yang terinspirasi dari komik itu.

Yeah, maafkan saya karena belum pernah membuat fic yaoi, tapi saya janji habis UN saya akan buat fic yaoi!

Err, maaf bila A/N-nya lebih banyak daripada isi ficnya #digeplak

Sekian A/N dari saya, sebelum mengakhiri A/N saya ini, perkenankanlah saya mengucapkan sepatah kata:

Review, please OuO/


	2. Princess Feliciana

...

"Maafkan saya, Putri Feliciana. Saya bukanlah Papa anda. Sebenarnya saya adalah Ludwig Beilschmidt, seorang yang dititahkan sang Raja untuk menjadi pengurus anda, Putri Feliciana Vargas dari Kerajaan Vargas,"

Vee? Apa kata Papa Luddie? Dia bukan Papaku yang sebenarnya? Lalu aku adalah Putri dari Kerajaan Vargas?

Apa maksudnya, vee?

...

**Hold Me, Guard Me!**

**Disclaimer :**

Axis Powers: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hold Me, Guard Me! comic © Iwaoka Meme

Hold Me, Guard Me! fic © Megumi Yoora

**Warning:**

OOC, School Life, Human Names, Gender bending (fem!N. Italy, fem!/Romano, fem!Japan), Typo (s), Pair Amexfem!Ita.

Don't like, don't read.

Happy reading, minna!

...

Mendengar perkataan Papa Luddie, aku sangat kaget. Siapa sih yang tidak kaget saat sepulang sekolah langsung disambut dengan berita seheboh ini?

"E-eh ... Pu-putri? Hahaha, candaan Papa garing, vee," ujarku menepis kata-kata yang diucapkan Papa Luddie. Papa Luddie malah mengernyitkan dahinya begitu mendengar perkataanku.

"Ini bukan candaan, Putri. Saya mengemban tugas dari sang Raja untuk mengurusmu serta melindungimu dari musuh kerajaan. Selama ini saya memang sering mengajakmu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, namun itu semata-mata untuk melindungimu dari jangkauan musuh," terang Papa Luddie panjang lebar.

Apa? Alasan kami pindah-pindah tempat tinggal karena itu, vee? Tu-tunggu, aku masih bingung tentang hal ini, vee!

Aku tak tahu apa arti semua ini! Ini kan, bukan hari ulang tahunku. Hari ini kan tanggal 1 April ...

.

.

1 April?

.

.

April Mop, vee!

Aha! Pasti ini lelucon April Mop yang dibuat Papa Luddie dan Alfred untuk menipuku! Oke, lelucon yang bagus, vee. Kalau begitu, aku tinggal berpura-pura menjadi seorang Putri saja.

"Jadi, apa kau mengerti, Putri Feliciana?" tanya Papa Luddie setelah berkata panjang-lebar. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan Papa Luddie. Akting yang bagus, Papa. Tapi aku tak akan tertipu, karena hari ini adalah April Mop.

"Alfred F. Jones adalah _bodyguard_ yang tangguh dari kerajaan kita. Dia akan mengawalmu 24 jam, dan di mana pun kau berada," tambah Papa Luddie lagi. Aku hanya mengangukkan kepalaku lagi. Serta berkata, "Baiklah, aku mengerti,"

"Ternyata kau mengerti juga, Putri!" ujar Papa Luddie aka Ludwig.

Tiba-tiba, Alfred menggendongku ala _bridal style_, lalu berlari ke suatu tempat.

"Kalau begitu, saatnya ganti baju!" ujar Alfred sambil menggendongku dan berlari.

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa aku harus ganti baju, vee!" tanyaku panik.

"Kau harus pakai gaun!" jawab Alfred setengah berteriak.

"Tapi baju ini bagus kok, vee!" seruku pada Alfred.

"Gak boleh! Kau Putri, jadi harus memakai gaun!" seru Alfred membantah perkataanku.

"Vee!"

"Soalnya, Putri lebih manis kalau pakai gaun!" seru Alfred. Aku hanya bisa _facepalm_ begitu mendengar ucapannya. Rona merah menyelimuti pipinya setelah Ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Melihat wajahnya merona seperti itu, membuat wajahku merona juga. Astaga, Alfred manis sekali kalau seperti ini, vee.

...

"Nah, gaun ini lebih cocok untuk Putri!" ujar Alfred senang setelah memilihkan gaun untukku. Ia memilihkanku gaun selutut berwarna merah dengan motif kotak-kotak bergaris hitam dan renda di ujung gaunnya. Lengan gaun tersebut panjang, dan terdapat renda juga diujung lengannya. Ia juga meriasku dan menata rambutku. Ia menggeraikan rambutku dan memakaikanku bando dengan motif yang senada dengan gaunku.

He-hei, ini termasuk akting juga, yah?

"'Tuh kan! Sesuai dugaanku, Putri jadi terlihat lebih manis bila memakai gaun," ujar Alfred sambil membanggakan 'hasil' pilihan gaun serta riasannya. Aku hanya bisa _facepalm_ dengan situasi saat ini.

Tiba-tiba, Ia menarikku dari belakang hingga kurasa kami terduduk bersama di atas ranjang.

"Waktunya menyantap cemilan. Putri, silahkan pilih yang mana. Mau _hamburger_ atau _cake_?" tanya Alfred sambil menyodorkan dua piring yang masing-masing berisi _hamburger_ dan _cake_.

'_Hamburger_? _Cake_?' pikirku dalam hati sambil _facepalm_.

Kalau aku mau jujur, aku lebih memilih Pasta daripada kedua makanan itu, vee.

Mungkin aku bisa memilih _cake_ ketimbang _hamburger_.

"E-eh, _cake_ saja, deh," ujarku sambil mengambil sepotong _cake_ dari piring berisi potongan _cake_ yang disodorkannya. Lalu, aku menyantap _cake_ itu dalam diam. Ia pun diam, sambil menyantap _hamburger_ buatannya.

"Anu, kok bisa sih, _bodyguard_ yang memilihkan baju dan bikin kudapan untuk cemilan, vee?" tanyaku memecah keheningan. Ia berhenti sejenak menyantap _hamburger_nya yang sudah tinggal setengah. Lalu bergeser lebih dekat padaku dan berhadapan denganku sehingga jarak antara dia dan aku tinggal beberapa senti saja.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Alfred sambil menyeka krim _cake_ yang berada di sekitar bibirku menggunakan jari telunjukknya, lalu menjilatinya. Wajahku terasa panas dan memerah karena tingkahnya ini. Su-sungguh, hal ini tidak terduga olehku sama sekali. Setelah menyeka krim tersebut, Ia kembali duduk pada posisinya dan memakan kembali _hamburger_ yang sudah tinggal setengah.

"Nyawa Putri dalam bahaya. Saat mandi dan tidurpun, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Putri meski sedetikpun," ujar Alfred sambil memakan _hamburger_nya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam begitu mendengar jawabannya. Karena jawabannya pun sama sekali tidak terduga olehku.

Alfred mengambil secangkir teh yang ditaruh di atas meja kecil. Lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Saatnya mandi lho, Putri. Setelah itu, langsung tidur," ujarnya dengan nada rendah dan memandangiku dengan tatapan intens.

Kembali rona merah menyelimuti wajahku. Kurasa, wajahku saat ini sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

Aku pun mengangkat tangan kananku tinggi-tinggi, tanda menyerah. Menyerah, ya menyerah!

"Aku menyerah! Aku gak mau ikutan lagi, vee!" seruku sambil mengangkat tangan kananku dan memegang bendera putih yang-entah-kudapat-dari-mana di tangan kiriku. "Le-lebih baik kita hentikan aktingnya sampai di sini saja, oke?" tambahku lagi sambil merentangkan kain putih kecil serta mengibar-kibarkan bendera putih di tangan kiriku.

Oke, akting mereka terlalu mendewa! Aku tidak bisa mengikuti akting mereka yang sudah kelewat serius!

Kulihat Alfred menatapku bingung melihat tingkahku ini. Heh, kok dia menatapku begitu, sih?

"Oh, begitu, yah ..." ujar Alfred setelah memandangiku. Tiba-tiba, Ia memelukku lagi sambil mengucek rambutku hingga berantakan.

"Aih~ Putri malu-malu ... Imut sekali~!" serunya sambil terus memeluk dan mengucek rambutku.

"Siapa yang malu-malu, hah!" seruku kesal sambil menendangnya keluar dari kamarku.

"Cukup aktingnya, aku kan sudah bilang menyerah!" teriakku sambil membanting pintu kamarku dengan kesal. Peduli amat dia masih bingung dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba menendangnya keluar dari kamarku dan mengerang kesakitan karena kutendang barusan.

Aku pun beranjak naik ke kasurku sambil mendumel kesal.

"Apaan sih, Putri dan _Bodyguard_ segala! Skenariomu berlebihan!" seruku kesal sambil memeluk bantal dan meremasnya.

Angin hari ini bertiup agak kencang. Jendela di kamarku terbuka, sehingga tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela bergerak mengikuti tiupan angin.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sekelebat bayangan. Begitu kutatap lurus ke arah jendela yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidurku, telah berdiri seorang berjubah abu-abu sedang menyeringai ke arahku. Lelaki itu sama seperti lelaki yang menggangguku saat di turunan bukit dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

Sejak kapan dia datang? Rasanya baru tadi Alfred kutendang keluar kamar, lelaki ini sudah datang ke kamarku.

A-aha, pasti ini masih bagian dari akting mereka, vee ...

"Hei, kali ini peranmu sebagai a ..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, ia sudah menerjang dan mencengkram bahuku serta mendorongku ke dinding.

"Khukhukhu, tadi pagi kau sudah merepotkanku, Putri Feliciana," ujarnya sambil terus mencengkram bahuku. Namun, kali ini tangannya bergerak ke leherku lalu mencekik leherku.

Sesak! Dia terus mencekik leherku. Ja-jadi masalah Putri itu beneran?

Aku ... Sudah tidak tahan lagi ... Dia terus mencekikku hingga aku lemas dan hampir tidak bisa bernafas lagi.

"Serahkan liontin tersebut, atau kau akan kucekik hingga mati!" perintah orang itu sambil terus mencekikku.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi ... Seseorang, tolong aku!

Alfred, tolong aku!

.

.

DORR ...

Bunyi letupan pistol terdengar. Bau mesiu menyebar dalam kamarku. Lelaki yang tadi mencekikku, kini melepaskan cekikannya dan mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang mengucurkan darah. Aku langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya begitu ia melepaskan cekikannya untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku akan oksigen. Sepertinya, lengannya ditembak oleh ...

"Putri!" seru Alfred sambil memegang pistolnya.

... Alfred!

"Sial!" seru orang berjubah abu-abu tersebut sambil mengeluarkan pistol yang disimpan di dalam jubahnya. Ia menembaki Alfred secara membabi-buta.

"Alfred!" seruku panik.

Kulihat di area tembakan orang berjubah abu-abu tersebut. Tidak ada Alfred sama sekali! Di-di mana dia ...

DUAKK ...

Tiba-tiba, orang berjubah abu-abu tersebut ambruk seketika beriringan dengan suara benturan keras. Kulihat darah merembes keluar dari pelipis kanannya. Kabut asap bekas tembakan mengepul sehingga menghalangiku untuk melihat sosok tegap yang sedang memasukkan pistolnya lalu merapikan bajunya.

"Alfred!" seruku panik. Aku berlari ke arah sosok tegap tersebut. Benar saja dugaanku, sosok itu adalah Alfred yang telah menghantam kepala orang berjubah abu-abu tersebut dengan menggunakan punggung pistol hingga orang tersebut pingsan.

"Pu-putri! Kau baik-baik saja!" tanyanya sambil memelukku erat.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu padamu, Alfred!" ujarku sambil memeluk Alfred ketakutan. Tanganku gemetaran, karena takut. Baru kali ini aku dicekik dan melihat adegan baku tembak seperti tadi.

Bulir-bulir di pelupuk mataku menurun tanpa kusadari. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Aku sangat takut tadi. Kalau saja tidak ada Alfred yang datang menolongku ...

... Mungkin aku sudah meninggal karena kehabisan oksigen ...

Juga, aku takut kalau Alfred meninggal karena tembakan membabi-buta orang berjubah abu-abu tadi ...

"Tak apa, Putri ... Sudah tugasku sebagai _Bodyguard_ untuk melindungimu di mana saja dan kapan saja, Putri," ujarnya menenangkanku sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

Aku menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Lalu menjauhkan diri dari pelukan Alfred.

"Maaf yah, tadi aku sudah curiga terhadapmu," ujarku.

"Susah juga, yah ..." ujarnya.

Kulihat, raut wajahnya berubah. Lalu dia memegang bahuku.

"Padahal gaunmu sudah rapi! Aargh, dasar orang berjubah abu-abu sialan!" serunya kesal.

"Hah?" ujarku sambil _facepalm_ dan _sweatdrop_.

Ia pun menggendongku dan berlari ke suatu tempat.

"Ki-kita mau ke mana, vee?" tanyaku panik.

"Kita harus mengganti gaun Putri dengan gaun baru!" seru Alfred kesal sambil terus berlari hingga keluar rumah.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Tidak usah memperbesar masalah, vee! Pakai gaun ini lagi saja tidak apa kok, vee!" seruku sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku.

"Bukannya memperbesar masalah ..." ujar Alfred pelan.

"Terus?" tanyaku.

"Hanya saja, aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi ..." jawab Alfred.

Bulan ini, bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. Kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan mengikuti pergerakan angin yang bertiup.

Aku tercengang mendengar perkataan Alfred. Apa katanya? Tak ingin aku terluka lagi?

Memangnya, aku pernah terluka di hadapannya? Kapan? Mengapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentang masa laluku?

"... Lagi?" ujarku bingung. Mata kami bertemu dan saling bertatapan. Ia menatapku dengan senyum pilu. Lagi, ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama saat berbicara yang kurasa mengenai masa laluku.

Lalu, ia kembali memasang senyum lebarnya. Senyum yang biasa ia sunggingkan setiap hari.

"_De javu_, kok," ujarnya lagi. Heh, kenapa setiap perkataan Alfred selalu membuatku bingung, sih?

"Alfred, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana, sih?" tanyaku.

Alfred terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Mau ke taman untuk melihat bunga Sakura?" tanya Alfred balik.

Ke taman? Katanya tadi mau mengganti gaunku ...

"Mau deh, vee. _Refreshing _dikit, lah," jawabku.

Hari ini aku terlalu capek karena hal-hal yang tak terduga. Jadi, _refreshing_ sedikit tak apa kan, vee?

"Baiklah, Putri." ujarnya sambil menggendongku menuju taman.

...

Ludwig berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Sosok pria berjubah abu-abu yang masih pingsan diletakkan di lantai dengan tubuh yang diikat menggunakan tali tambang.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan beberapa nomor dan meneleponnya.

"Halo, agen pencari rumah? Saya ingin membeli rumah di daerah perumahan yang privat di daerah xxx," ujar Ludwig.

Setelah ia berbincang-bincang dengan agen pencari rumah, ia menekan tombol '_End Call_'. Lalu, ia menekan beberapa nomor lagi dan meneleponnya.

"Halo _bruder_. Ini aku, Ludwig. Ada penyusup 'dia' yang mau merebut liontin Putri dan hampir saja membunuhnya. Apa? Tenang saja, Alfred sudah membereskannya dan saat ini dia masih pingsan. Kurasa kau harus segera mengirimkan 'orang-orang' mu. Ah ya, jangan kebanyakan minum bir." setelah berkata panjang lebar pada brudernya, Ludwig pun menekan '_End Call_' dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku kemejanya.

"Haaah, merepotkan saja. Kenapa 'dia' masih membenci Putri, yah?" gumam Ludwig sambil mendesah lelah.

...

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

A/N:

Howaaa! Saya minta maaf karena kelamaan update! Memang UN sudah selesai, tapi saya masih saja sibuk gegara TPA SMA dan berbagai macam ulangan lainnya. Jadi kerja saya belajar terus sampai otak saya benar-benar penuh dan lemot. Padahal, seharusnya bulan Mei-Juni adalah masa-masa liburan bagi 'Pengangguran setelah UN" seperti saya ini.

Maaf kalau _chara_nya pada OOC semua m(_ _)m Itu semua karena tuntutan peran yang harus mereka bawakan =_=a

Oh yah, dalam fic ini, saya lebih menggunaka POV Feliciana, tapi kadang bisa saja POV nya berganti bergantung sikon-situasi dan kondisi-ficnya. Dalam chapter ini menggunakan Feliciana POV, tapi di bagian akhirn chapter ini menggunakan Ludwig POV

Terima kasih atas review yang sudah diberikan sebelumnya. Saya sangat senang membaca reviewnya.

Sekian bacotan A/N saya, maaf jika A/N nya lebih panjang daripada biasanya.

Akhir kata, saya mengatakan: Review, yah. Kritik, saran, flame, concrit dan apa saja saya terima ^u^/


End file.
